¿Amigas?
by Dennis-chan
Summary: Bebe le hace a Wendy lo peor que una amiga puede hacer, Wendy no sabe cómo reaccionar, ante esto decide dejar las cosas como están, pero las cosas cambian cuando Bebe juega sucio otra vez.


**Quise escribir algo diferente y estoy inspirada en esta historia que he estado pensado últimamente**

Hola soy Wendy Testaburger, hace tiempo termine con mi novio Stan Marsh, el motivo por el que rompimos fue solo que las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros y decidimos ser solo amigos, no me preocupo por el por qué encontró consuelo en su amigo de la infancia Kyle Broflovski, y la verdad me da gusto que encontró a alguien que lo aprecie de verdad, además ¡se ven muy lindos juntos!

Después de Stan no he salido con ningún chico, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que empiezo a sentir algo por un chico de mi clase, su nombre es Clyde Donovan. Acabamos de entrar a la preparatoria y nos asignaron lugares a cada uno, junto a mí pusieron a Clyde, después de las vacaciones de verano él había cambiado un poco, era más alto y se notaba que había hecho más ejercicio porque en sus brazos se notaban unos músculos más trabajados y marcados, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

En la hora del almuerzo me junte con mis amigas de toda la vida Heidi, Annie, Red y Bebe, la verdad Bebe ya no era mi mejor amiga, pero me seguía juntando con ella.

-Chicas adivinen con quien estuve saliendo este verano- dijo entusiasmada Red

-¿Con quién? -preguntamos todas emocionadas

-¡Con Clyde!-

-¿Con ese idiota?-dijo decepcionada Annie

-Sí, espero que no te moleste Bebe, ya sabes por lo tuyo con Clyde-

-Claro que no, eso fue hace siglos, no le hablo desde 5to grado-

Sentí algo feo cuando Red nos conto lo de Clyde, creo que en realidad me estaba enamorando de él.

En la hora de salida me tope con una chica, su nombre era April, era de estatura media, su piel algo morena, cabello negro corto y rizado, con ojos café muy oscuros, acababa de llegar de Seattle y su familia había comprado una casa cerca de la mía, así que decidimos irnos juntas, aprovechamos el camino para conocernos mejor.

-¿Qué tal te ha parecido South Park hasta ahora?-

-Pues llegamos hace dos semanas y todavía no nos hemos adaptado bien, y además extraño a mis viejos amigos-

-¿Y qué tal te han parecido los chicos?-

-Hay un chico que se sienta delante de mí, y creo que es lindo su nombre es Eric Cartman-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Sucede algo malo con él?-

-No, pero es un idiota y prefiero no contarte todas las cosas ha hecho, lo conozco desde hace años-

-A mi me trato muy bien, y creo que tenemos cosas en común-

-Prefiero no hablar de él si no te importa, ¿Has hecho amigos?-

-Pues tú eres la primera y espero llevarme bien contigo-

April me agrado bastante y fui haciendo amistad con ella conforme pasaban los días, en el almuerzo ya no me juntaba con Bebe, si no solo con April. Le conté lo de Clyde y los buenos amigos en los que me habíamos convertido últimamente.

Una tarde estaba en mi casa haciendo la tarea cuando recibí una llamada de Bebe:

-Hola Wendy, hace mucho que no hablábamos-

-Lo siento he estado ocupada-

-No importa, pero recuerda que no nos tienes que dejar plantadas-

-Está bien lo recordare-

-¿Y qué has hecho con tu vida?-

-Pues nada, solo conocí a una chica y ahora es mi amiga-

-No las tienes que presentar para conocerla y también sea nuestra amiga-

-Está bien mañana la conocerán-

-¿Y de chicos?, ya hace un tiempo que rompiste con Stan y no has salido con nadie-

-Me gusta un chico y no sé si yo le guste a él-

-¿Y quién es?-

-No se lo cuentes a nadie pero es Clyde-

-Ja, ¿Ese idiota?, no está tan mal-

-Sí, pero recuerda que es un secreto…-

Los meses pasaron y Navidad ya se acercaba, un día Bebe decidió hablar conmigo:

-¿Qué pasa Bebe?

-Es que me siento horrible contigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Recuerdas hace unos meses que me contaste sobre Clyde-

-Sí, ¿Por qué, le contaste algo a alguien?

-No, es mucho peor-

-Tratando de averiguar quién le gustaba a Clyde, me hice amiga de él, y se dieron las cosas y… el punto es que… Clyde y yo somos novios-

-Me alegro por ustedes, y por mí no te preocupes- dijo Wendy tratando de no llorar

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, solo déjame estar sola un momento-

No pude creer lo que me había dicho, lo único que pude hacer fue correr hasta mi casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y ponerme a llorar.

Lo que pensé en ese momento es que Bebe era una zorra, y las reglas de las verdaderas amigas eran que el chavo que le gusta a tu mejor amiga estaba prohibidísimo y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Por ahora no podía hacer nada, lo único que me quedaba era limpiarme los ojos y pensar muy bien las cosas. No sé si podre hablarle a Bebe después de lo que paso y peor aun ¿Podríamos seguir siendo amigas?

**El final del primer cap. Espero que les guste esta historia y espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
